1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As multi-media technology advances, a variety of semiconductor devices or displays have been rapidly developed. The thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) has such advantages as high resolution, high space-effectiveness, low power consumption and no radiation, and has become the main trend in this industry.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a conventional liquid crystal display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional liquid crystal display panel 100 comprises a bottom substrate 110, an upper substrate 130, and a liquid crystal layer 120 sealed by a sealant (not shown) between the bottom substrate 110 and the upper substrate 130. In addition, a cell gap d concerning the property such as responding speed, contrast, and view angle of a liquid crystal display is strictly controlled according to the optical property of the liquid crystal material. Specifically, the non-uniform cell gap d may seriously affect the display quality and diminish the visibility of images. In general, spacers 102 are disposed between the bottom substrate 110 and the upper substrate 130 for maintaining the cell gap d.
Conventionally, the spacers 102 are formed during the fabricating process of the upper substrate 130 and thus called ‘spacers on color filter’ (SOC). Since the spacers 102 is directly contacted with the bottom substrate 110 without any adhesion layer, a misalignment between the upper substrate 130 and the bottom substrate 110 may occur as applying an external transverse force F onto the liquid crystal display panel 100. Consequently, the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel 100 is reduced.